Put Your Best Foot Forward
by AquaFreez
Summary: Toadkit is run over by a twoleg monster. Kidnapped, She finds that the Twolegs have also stolen her leg. As she fights to escape, she is plagued by three questions, When will she get back? Will she ever get back? And, will she ever be a true Warrior?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The rain swirled down, the tiny kit stumbled out of the undergrowth, the roar was almost completely silent in the fierce rolling of the storm. The tiny cat squealed , her mouth formed a small, perfect O, but she couldn't hear her own voice, although she did feel the strain in her throat, and the sickening crunch as the monster stomped on her right front leg. There was one sound though, that did pierce through the storm. The long, clear scream of agony from a victim of the Thunderpath.

-----

Suddenly, I couldn't stop writhing around, the only thing unmoving was my front leg. I didn't want to look at it, bent unnaturally towards my nose. It looked dead, as if it weren't even mine, it was just attached to my body some how. I had to look away, but moving only made it more painful. Maybe a patrol would find me. I waited, trying not to lose hope. Every now and then, I'd hear the roar of a monster, and bury my face into the greasy grass as grit fell along the rest of my body. _Nobody's coming._ A voice in my head told me, _You're going to die right here, along the Thunderpath, that is if a fox doesn't find you first… _I whimpered unconsciously.

" No!" I suddenly meowed, " I will not die!" _Oh, yes you will! _The voice yowled in my head_. _

" No!" I yowled as loud as my little lungs would let me, " I. Will. Not. Die!" A shiny silver monster without a top drove by, the Twoleg inside must've seen me by the hard black stone. I heard it gasp, it's fat, flabby face fell into something that seemed like displeasure, maybe even concern. I say the Twoleg open the monster and crawl out clumsily. They mewed something that sounded like a cat gurgling water after accidentally getting mouse-bile in their mouth. I laughed, but the tremors in my body shot fiery pain down my crushed leg, and immediately, my laughter turned to pathetic whimpering. The Twoleg started to rush even more. I began to panic, pushing up with my good leg to see if I could try and run. I suddenly heard an agony-filled scream. I looked around to see who could utter such a noise. Shocked I realized that I was me. Before I could try and move, two large, pink paws were scooping my up. I once again yowled as loudly as I could.

" Help me!" I cried one last time before I was dragged into the belly of the monster.

" Please." I whimpered as I sped away from my home, in the lap of the Twoleg, staring down at me. I tried to claw it's legs, but my claws caught onto the Twoleg's rough pelt and tugged painfully against it. I hissed loudly. The Twoleg only looked down at me, and stroked my pelt with one large, furless paw.

" I'm no kitty pet!" I grumbled finally. One time, as the Twoleg still continued to stroke me, I whipped around, trying to bite it. One tooth caught onto it's skin, leaving a long, but shallow scratch. I looked on in satisfaction as it shook it's paw. It didn't dare touch me for the rest of the ride.

_--------_

I woke up on a large, bluish silver surface, it was cold and it clicked as I tried to move with my good leg. My bad leg felt numb, as I turned to look at it, I saw, to my great horror, that it wasn't there. I jumped up, and slid back down, instead of my leg, there was a soft exposed bit of skin, it was furless, and there were strange, hard black pieces of cobweb threaded through it. I yowled and gasped in horror.

" My leg! Where is my leg?!" I cried. I looked at where I was, a strange closed place, the walls were colored blue, and there were pictured of dogs and cats on the walls. I shivered. I was at the place kitty pets would call the Vet. The light was strange, too bright, it hurt my eyes. I tried to get up again, my lopsidedness made it even harder to try and get up. Several times I'd try and get up, only to fall on the place where my leg had been.

" I want to go home!" I hissed. I finally decided to try something different. I pressed my cheek against the cold surface, balancing on my legless shoulder and my chest. I pushed up with my back legs, until I half-stood with my back legs up. My remaining front leg folded under me. Gradually, I lifted my cheek off the top, and Put all my weight on my back legs, I flashed up in the air, my front was totally air born, I felt my back feet begin to slip, I quickly threw my weight back forward, having just enough time to stretch out my front paw. I landed in what would normally be a crouch or a stretch. Slowly, I pulled my front paw back, until I was standing. I shook my head and flashed my tail up high in a brief show of victory.

" How will I ever make it back to ShadowClan?" I asked myself out loud. Then I saw it, a small rectangle of light, regular light, not the strange, white light in here, sunlight. I licked my lips. I thought I saw a flash of green grass blow in the breeze. I purred to myself.

" StarClan, please be with me." I meowed. I hobbled awkwardly to the end of the table, I began to measure the distance, surely it couldn't be too far. Could it?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I crouched on the top of the slippery surface. It was cold like ice, but too silver to be it. I ran a back claw along the smooth thing, and winced as it screeched sickeningly. I looked back at the tiny square of light. I moved my remaining front paw anxiously, the ice-rock clicked as I sheathed and unsheathed my claws, keeping count of the seconds. I breathed one shaky breathe. I wasn't exactly the best jumper before, how would I manage without all of my legs? A knot twisted in my stomach, as I shook my head.

" Fox dung, Toadkit, you can do it!" I meowed to myself, my voice was twisted with anxiousness as I tried to listen to myself. I turned around a little too fast, my legs spun out behind me, and my front paw shot out from under me. My back legs dangled off the edge of the ice-rock as I tried to dig my front claws into the hard surface.

" No!" I screeched. I looked under me, twisting my head over my shoulder, seeing the floor underneath me, my stomach lurched.

" Oh!" I cried. I tried even harder to dig my claws into the ice-rock, but the only response was an even louder screech. I felt my back feet hang over into open air, and the front of my body wasn't too far behind. I yowled as loudly as possible.

" No, no, no!" I cried. I'd always been easily upset, but I couldn't deny that was the most upset I'd ever been. I finally gave up. I retracted my claws, as I slid more easily across the ice-rock, finally, my head disappeared over the edge. I looked down, stretching my back paws to try and catch me when I fell. I felt my pads slipping over, as the final ones fell from the ice-rock. There is always that moment that you hang in the air, that moment where you are suspended. And then, the moment that to finally fall. I curled myself into a ball as I quickly fell, landing on my tummy, I couldn't catch my breathe for a moment. Finally, I had begun to gasp in breathe. My legs were folded uncomfortably under me, and my chin rested on hard, smooth floor.

" Oh. Well." I gasped, " That didn't go as well as expected." I went to get up the way I used to, but remembered that the Twolegs stole my fourth paw.

" Mouse dung." I hissed. I stretched out my back legs, scraping my pads along the slippery ground. Once they were stretched, I pulled them back so that my tail-end was slightly raised. I slumped over onto my bare shoulder. I stretched my remaining front paw forward, and leaned back over. In my stretch-position, I slightly pulled my weight back, finally landing myself on three paws. I shook out my fur. I looked up the long flat wall. The square of light was a thin line as I looked up. I saw a thing that looked like a mushroom on four ice-rock paws. I padded over to it, and carefully climbed up it. I looked up again, I was higher from the ground, closer to the light patch. I swallowed and looked up again. There was a small, floating patch of ground just a little higher up. I swallowed hard. I crouched my muscles, tensing twice as much now that I was one leg short. I closed my eyes for half a second, and sprang up. I couldn't help but utter a wordless yowl as I shot into the air. My front paw shot out, and I felt the familiar scrape of wood against my paws. I began to fall, and my claws drove deeper into the wood . I looked up from the rest of my dangling body. I looked down, although I probably shouldn't have. My paw bated down, and I pushed myself higher into the air, and then dangled helplessly again. My eyes widened.

" Perfect." I thought, pushing up withal my strength. I dangled in the air and swung my legs forward as my one front leg leaned under my weight, propelling me forward onto the board, landing on my back. I sighed.

" Thank StarClan." I murmured. I rolled towards the wall and dragged myself back onto my feet. I looked towards the light square. My heart soared. The light square had to be no less than a tail length away. I squealed with delight. Without thinking, I launched myself at the light, my paws outstretched. My snout slammed against something smooth and hard, and tiny bits of something sharp and cold sprinkled down on my pelt, and the next thing I knew, there was grass under my paws and sunlight filtered threw my eyelids. I opened my eyes, and the yowls of angry Twolegs were heard clearly through the window. I moved back, stuck my head through the window.

" Mouse brained Twolegs!" I meowed. The Twoleg's face turned to me, eyes widened, it yowled again, ungracefully y running towards the place where I stood. I hobbled backwards, as they jumped up their pudgy hand disappeared as I turned away. I laughed to myself.

" Oh ShadowClan! Wait for me!" I yowled as I hobbled away from the Twolegs and the horrible room.

" Don't forget me! I want to be a Warrior someday." I meowed as the sunlight warmed my pelt.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hobbled as fast as I could away from the Twoleg Vet, even though I went "as fast as I could", I daresay, it was the slowest I'd ever been in my life. This discouraged me deeply.

" How can I be a Warrior, if I can't even keep up with a normal kit?!" I squealed. Instantly angry with myself, I flopped onto the ground.

" I wanna be an APPRENTICE!" I shouted blindly. I curled into a ball. I felt my lips moving, although my head was in such a fuzz that I couldn't exactly know what I was saying, but it sounded to the effect of,

" I'm just a piece of fox dung." I don't know how long I was there, but I could plainly see the sunlight fading. Then, a paw prodded me.

" Are you okay?" An unfamiliar voice said. I looked up.

" No, no I'm not okay." I hissed, putting my head back down. I heard a sigh.

" Get up." The voice commanded. I stayed where I was.

" Get _up_!" The voice said, " You've got four legs, use 'em!" I lifted my head.

" Bossy bit of fox-" I was beginning to spit when they cut me off.

" Hey!" The voice said commandingly, and loud, very loudly, too. " I said get up!"

" Maybe I don't want to!" I yowled, just as loud. I felt a head barrel under me, rolling me off my side. I looked over, a large gray and white tom stood over me. He almost looked like a badger, but leaner and not as flat. I leaned onto my side, and stretched out my back legs, unfolded my front leg, stretched, and righted myself. The look I got from him was startling.

" Where's your fourth leg?" He asked. I smiled.

" Gone." I said dramatically. His eyes widened.

" Gone! Where?" He cried, dazzled. I leaned in closer to him.

" Twolegs." I hissed.

" What? You mean the Stand-ups?" He said. I nodded, launching into my tale, but honestly, I edited. I got to the part of the small room, he was sitting next to me, his eyes wide, and eager.

" What did you do then?" He asked, squeaking, as eager as a kit getting ready to bounce out of the nursery for the first time. I stalled for a moment, rasping my tongue over my shoulder. He bounced where he sat.

" What? What? Tell me!" He cried. I dramatically told every bit in miraculous detail. _I'd make a fantastic elder_, I thought. Then I caught up to where we were now. His eyes were like moons.

" Wow!" He said. I nodded, looking down at the place where my leg had been. He looked at the spot of bare flesh. Then he looked at me in a different way. His eyes were sad, and he also looked at where my leg had been.

" Does it hurt?" He asked. I lifted my head.

" Well, it'll take getting used to." I said, " But, no it doesn't hurt. I just hope that it's not bald forever, that'd just be embarrassing."

" Do you think you'll ever be a warrior?" He asked. I looked down.

" I don't know." I answered honestly. " I doubt it."

" You've made it this far." He pointed out.

" ShadowClan might not want a legless Warrior, how long would it take to get to Gatherings. We'd have to leave at Sunhigh, just to get there before it ends."

" You'll make it, you just need practice." He said confidently.

" You try hobbling around on three paws for a day, it's not as easy as I make it look." I meowed.

" Yeah, you make it look so easy." He nodded sarcastically. I looked up.

" I better get going, I need to make it back before they forget I was ever there." I meowed.

" But it's getting dark!" He cried, " Please, just shelter here for the night."

" Shelter!" I scoffed , " If this is shelter, I'm a hedgehog!" He rolled his eyes.

" Not right here!" He said defensively. " Follow me." I followed him, he didn't seem to mind that I slowed him down so much. He narrowed his eyes.

" Hey, you never told me your name." He meowed.

" Toadkit." I said. " But I should be Toad_paw._ Mousebrained Twolegs." He stopped for a moment.

" I'll call you Toadpaw, since that's what you should be called." He mowed thoughtfully.

" What's your name?" I asked. His eyes widened. I realized that he couldn't be much older than me, despite size.

" Rye." He said, lowering his head, " But I wish I had a cool name like Toadpaw." The words I said next came out without a thought.

" Come back to ShadowClan with me." I meowed. He turned his head on me.

" What?" He said. Even I was genuinely surprised.

" Well obviously you're stronger than I am. You don't think I won't be easy picking for Foxes, do you? I obviously can't fight them off on my own." He gulped.

" Well, StarClan knows I can't do it alone." I said. His head tilted, and he closed his eyes.

" Well, okay but, just don't travel any more today, please?" He said. I nodded.

" Okay." I said. I don't think foxes and badgers were the only reason I wanted him with me.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

" Rye, if you want I can call you Ryepaw." I said. He looked at me, his eyes wide.

" You will?" He asked, delighted. I nodded.

" Yup." I meowed. He kneaded his paws into the ground.

" Okay!" He meowed, barely containing his excitement. I nodded. We kept walking. He stopped at an old Twoleg nest.

" Go inside." He meowed. I nodded. I crept warily inside. Suddenly, a voice hissed.

" Who are you?" I froze.

" Oh, mouse dung ." I hissed. Then I heard Ryepaw speak.

" That's Toadpaw." He said.

" I asked her, Rye." The other cat spat.

" So, who are you?" She asked, more gently than she addressed Ryepaw.

" Toadpaw of ShadowClan." I mumbled.

" Speak up please." The voice meowed impatiently.

" Toadpaw of ShadowClan." I meowed a little louder. A ginger she-cat jumped down from a rafter in the ceiling.

" Hi, Toadpaw." She meowed, more friendly than she first seemed. " I'm Hazel, Rye's sister." She was small, her paws dainty and her eyes were green. I looked from Ryepaw to Hazel. She obviously knew what I was thinking. She laughed.

" I know, surprising right?" She meowed sarcastically. I nodded. Ryepaw cut in.

" Haze, change of name, I'm Ryepaw now!" He said proudly. Hazel's jaw dropped.

" Whoa!" She said. " Cool!" Ryepaw gave me a look that said, "Can she come, too?" I nodded. His eyes lit up.

" We're going on a journey!" He blurted out. Hazel looked at me.

" Really?" She meowed. She exchanged a look with her brother. " Where to?"

" We're taking Toadpaw back to ShadowClan!" He meowed.

" What? How far is that?" She asked.

" Far, far away!" He meowed. " I want to be a ShadowClan Apprentice, like Toadpaw!" Hazel looked at him.

" When will you come back?" She asked. Ryepaw's cheery smile fell.

" Never." He murmured. Hazel hissed.

" Never? Never, Rye? Never!" She yowled. Ryepaw only shook his head. Her expression was angry.

" You're not going." She spat.

" But, Hazel-" He started.

" You're _not_ going!" She hissed, " Is that clear?"

" Yes I am, too!" Ryepaw yowled, " I'll do what I _want_!" Hazel's green eyes grew wide and angry.

" You'll stay right here, Rye, you're staying with me!" She yowled.

" What if Toadpaw gets eaten by a fox, what then?" He yowled.

" If you go, you'll be eaten with her!" She spat.

" Well, that'd be more honorable then just letting her face it alone." Ryepaw hissed. Hazel reached out a ginger paw and cuffed him on the cheek.

" You aren't going." She hissed. " That's final." Ryepaw shook with anger.

" You can come too, if you want!" I cried, I didn't feel right, watching these two fight. Both of them turned on me.

" What?" Hazel asked, " Is that a real invitation, or are you just saying that?"

" I mean it." I meowed. She lay down.

" Hmm." She meowed, as if tasting a frog for the first time and deciding whether she likes it or not. She rolled onto her back, paws in the air.

" I don't know." She meowed uncertainly.

" Oh, come on, Haze, it'll be an adventure." Ryepaw pleaded. Hazel closed her eyes. She sighed.

" Okay." She said. Ryepaw squealed with delight. I smiled. I wouldn't be lonely.


	5. Ryepaw's POV : A Storyline Extra

Ryepaw's POV: A Storyline Extra

Hazel always thinks has to be the boss of me. Can't she see that she isn't? Why can't she ever do what _I_ want? Why does she hate to make me _happy?_ Maybe she's jealous of Toadpaw. It isn't my fault that Toadpaw's just generally more interesting. I don't want to be bossed around all the time, why can't she just respect that? When Toadpaw let her come with us, I felt so horrible. Wasn't it obvious that Hazel _wanted_ an invitation? I shouldn't have told. Toadpaw told me that she was six moons old. I wish _I_ was six moons old. She told me that if you aren't six moons, you have to stay in the nursery. Could I lie? I don't know. I just know that I don't want Hazel there. I'm only four moons old. Maybe, if we're lucky, the journey will take around two moons, and it wouldn't be necessary to lie. I just don't want Toadpaw to know that I'm younger than her. It'd embarrass me. I do want to go with her, but foxes and badgers probably aren't the only reason. It's just that, she's interesting. I like her, probably more than I should. When I first found her, I thought she was dead. I probably sounded mean to her. Why couldn't she realize that the hardness in my voice was concern, and fear? I can't stand it when cats are hurt. I can't help but wonder if I'm a bad cat. I'm confused. Am I a bad cat? I really hope not. I can't stand the thought. I don't want Hazel to be there. I don't _need_ her there! I want to be free. She's nothing but a tick on my pelt. A flea in my skin.

I think _she_ needs _me_ more than _I _need_ her._

* * *

**A/N: R&R. Hope you like it. This is NOT chapter four. Just an extra for those of you wondering about how Ryepaw and Hazel may feel.**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hazel got off the ground and sighed.

" I'm very sorry for the rude behavior you've just seen." She said formally. I couldn't help but hear the venom leaking into her voice. I knew that this was my fault. Ryepaw narrowed his eyes.

" You're hungry, aren't you?" He meowed. As soon as the words left his mouth, I felt the hunger knowing at my stomach.

" Starving." I meowed, lowering my head. " I could eat a fox." Hazel glared at Ryepaw.

" It's too late to hunt." She mewed.

" Actually, ShadowClan cats are used to hunting at night." I meowed. Hazel's glare got even fiercer.

"Fine. But don't you dare wake me up when you come back." She hissed.

" Come on." Ryepaw said, dashing out the door.

" Uh, Ryepaw?" I meowed. His broad face appeared back in the entrance.

" Oops." He said sheepishly. I nodded. He waited for me. As I walked over to him, I felt a cool blast of fresh night air burst upon my face. I breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at me.

" What's your favorite kind of prey?" He asked.

"Toads." I said, the first thing that came to mind. He laughed.

" Figures." He said.

" It was the first thing I said when I was born. When I was about a quarter-moon old, one of the queens dragged in a toad." I said, " I looked at it funny, and she looked at me and said ' this is a toad.' When I went back to my mother she told me to sleep, and I said 'Toad.' That's the story." I shrugged. He laughed, and imitated a kit voice.

" Toad!" He cried. I smacked him on the shoulder with my tail. He glared at me.

" Ow." He said, still imitating the kit voice.

" Stop it." I said. I realized that I wasn't really hobbling. Each paw moved individually, almost normally. We were going at normal cat-speed. I almost squealed.

" Let me try something." I said.

" Okay." Ryepaw said warily. I started to speed up. I began to trot steadily, I stumbled almost once. I moved myself faster. I was running! As long as I moved carefully, I could run like any normal cat. I leaned my head back to yowl, and then remembered that I was supposed to be hunting. I stopped. I pricked my ears carefully. I heard the tiny scuffle of paws. My ears swiveled towards the sound. I followed my ears, and spotted an opossum. I nearly squealed. I breathed in. I moved quietly towards it, sucking in so that the long grass didn't rustle against my sides. The opossum lifted It's head. I looked towards the tree-line wondering if it would make a run for it. I sat there, but my brown-speckled pelt probably hid me well enough. The opossum put it's head back down. I crept closer. I had to g pretty close since I didn't have as much power as a normal cat. I moved in close, until I could have bitten its tail. I crept as lightly as I could behind it. I pounced, my fangs sank into it's neck. I felt it struggle for half a second, but then it lay dead before me. Just then, Ryepaw stopped next to me.

" You caught an _opossum_!" He meowed. I nodded.

" You might catch one too if you stop talking." I meowed. He shrugged. I began to scrape earth over it.

" What're you doing?" He asked.

" Burying it." I said matter-of-factly.

" Why?" He asked.

" So that when we're done hunting we can come get it t add to the fresh-kill pile." I said as f it were obvious to him, " Duh."

" What's a fresh-kill pile?" He asked. I gawked at him.

" Where you put your food, for the clan to come get it." I said.

" Oh." Ryepaw said. I continued to bury the possum.

" Aren't you going to eat it?" He asked. I suddenly realized that I wasn't at home.

" Oh, right." I said. I picked it up, shaking the earth off of it. Embarrassed, I took a bite. It tasted delicious. I took a few more ravenous bites. I chewed and swallowed.

" Do you want some?" I asked. Ryepaw nodded. I beckoned him over with my tail.

" Don't be shy." I said. He came over and gulped down a bite. He went back for more. We shared the possum with each other for a while. Afterwards, I chewed at a rib-bone, swiping away bits of meat still clinging to the bone. I was surprised when I was still hungry. I began to bury the bones.

" What are you doing now?" Ryepaw asked.

" Burying the bones." I said.

" Why?" He asked.

" If you died, would you want a fox to eat you and leave the bones sprawled across the ground?" I asked. Silence.

"Didn't think so." I murmured. When I was finished, I walked off to hunt more. I caught a mouse and swallowed it in hardly two bites. After that, I was comfortably full. I walked back with Ryepaw to the Twoleg nest. He showed me to a place with a thing like steps made of ice-rock that led up to the rafters. There were shallow scoops in the softened, rotting wood that made comfortable beds. I curled up, closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep_._


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up to the sound of birds fluttering around in the rafters, bringing food to their chicks. I uncurled myself, stretching along the soft wood of the rafter, and opened my mouth for a huge yawn. I shook my head, and rolled onto my stomach. I looked up to see a broad gray face in front of me.

"I thought you'd never wake up!" Ryepaw scoffed. I tried my best to glare at him.

"I tire easily. Losing a leg takes a lot out of a cat." I meowed scornfully. I went through the normal routine of getting up. I saw Hazel leap down to the floor from one of the rafters. I sighed. How I envied her, I could never do that again. Ryepaw looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry." He meowed quietly, following my gaze. He leaped down, landing on his paws. I saw him look around. There were bales of hay in the far corner.

"Over here!" He called. I followed from the rafter. I jumped from the rafters; I felt a rush of exhilaration. I was suddenly buried in the golden-brown stacks of hay. I began to claw my way up. I pawed away the last few bits before my head popped out. Ryepaw stood in front of me. He laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you just look funny." He said.

"Oh, gee thanks!" I meowed sarcastically. "What a compliment!" I crawled out from the hay. I walked across the floor.

"So.…" He said.

"Yes?" I asked. I heard his paws shuffle on the ground.

"Care to go hunting?" He asked me. I sat down.

"We'll have to leave afterward, then." I said. He nodded.

"Okay." He said.

"Making decisions without me, are you?" Hazel said angrily. "Sure, just leave me out. Even though Rye's _my_ brother." Ryepaw's cool blue eyes gleamed angrily.

"I wish you weren't my sister!" Ryepaw yowled. He turned tail and dashed out the door.

"See what you've done to my family?" Hazel hissed. "You took him away from me! Don't you see he's the only family I have? Do you even realize that there's nothing for you here? Do you even realize that he is the most important thing in my _life?_ Most of all, do you think you can just take him from me?" She lifted a paw, and slashed at me. I jumped back before she could touch me. Her eyes gleamed with hatred. I shrank back, I knew that if I ran, she'd catch me, if I fought, she'd beat me.

"I…I never meant…." I tried to say, but she cut me off.

"You aren't welcome here anymore! Go away before you damage anything else I love!" I turned away and dashed away as fast as I possibly could've. I couldn't help but feel stung by her words. I ran as fast as I could away from there. As I ran, I thought I smelled Rye's scent, and saw a lump of gray and white fur lying in the grass, but I didn't stop to find out. I dashed across the land as fast as I possibly could, and I didn't stop until I reached a small expanse of forest. I dived into the cover of the trees, and rolled through the leaf-litter. I sighed. I would've liked to know Rye better. I refused to call him Ryepaw anymore. I had honestly believed that he would've been a promising warrior of ShadowClan one day, but obviously, that wasn't possible anymore. I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself. I'd hardly known Hazel, so why did I feel so hurt when she told me those things. I curled into a ball. Right now, ShadowClan didn't matter very much at all.


	8. Hazel's POV : A Storyline Extra

Hazel's POV: A Storyline Extra

She didn't even realize how badly she'd hurt me. When Rye told me that he wished we weren't kin, I was the unhappiest cat in the world. The damage she'd done was nothing that could recover easily. There is not many ways to heal a heart that was broken. Rye never came back home. She probably found him, taking her with her evil allure. I don't see why he likes her so much, anyway. It isn't like she's pretty; she has the average, brown fur, darker brown spots, yellow-brown eyes, and stocky, broad head. Ick. And only three legs. If he found a perfectly fine she-cat, one with four legs, who's actually pretty, I'd understand. But, but _her_? Rye couldn't do better than that? Some crazy she-cat with one leg? Ugh. Rye! Why does it have to be me? Why me? Why me? Why did she tear apart my family so? Now, I live alone. Without Rye, this place is a hollow shell. If he ever comes back, I'll tear him limb from limb, he doesn't belong here anymore.


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I looked up and saw the light of Silverpelt twinkling through the gaps in the trees. On star shined brighter than the rest.

"Oh, I hope that star is watching down on me." I whispered. I laid my head on my paws. I couldn't believe that I'd been still the whole day.

"What a waste." I murmured, rolling onto my back. How had I lost their friendship so quickly? Hazel was so hostile, that if I hadn't met her before, I never would've know that she was a cat and not a fox. My thoughts wee disturbed by a rustle behind me. I tensed, laying rigid on my back, my belly was exposed, easy for a fox to chomp down and tuck in to a delicious meal of cat. A chill ran down my spine. My first instinct was to play dead, but that'd never help me against a carrion-eater like a fox. I heard another rustle, and then a large shadow stepped into the clearing. I heard the sound of snuffling on the ground. Slowly, I lifted my head.

"Hello?" I asked. I looked straight into the eyes of a very old cat.

"Yes'm?" the cat croaked," What'd you want from me?"

"Who are you?" I asked. There was an amused glint in his eyes.

"Cookie." He meowed, letting out a _mrrow_ of laughter. " My name's Cookie."

"Oh." That was all I could say. He seemed to think that that was funny.

"What's yer name?" He asked.

"Toadpaw." I murmured.

"Toadpaw?" Cookie meowed. He fell on his side, laughing.

"Toadpaw!" He squealed like a kit, " Yer name is _Toadpaw?_ What kind o' name is that?" I felt my skin flash hotly.

"Hey! At least my name isn't _Cookie_!" I meowed indignantly.

"I know, but really, Toadpaw?" He meowed. My eyes narrowed, my tone was menacing.

"Is that a problem?" I growled, standing up. Cookie lifted his head.

" No." He meowed, fright leaking into his voice, " No, no. Toadpaw's a fine name." I lashed my tail.

"Good." I spat, " Because I can deal with that problem _very easily if I need to." He gulped. I dipped my head. _

"_Now, lets start over." I meowed. " I'm Toadpaw." He nodded. _

"_Cookie. I like your name, Toadpaw." He meowed. _

"_Thanks. I like yours, too." I meowed. _

"_So, I don' reckon yer from 'round here, are ye?" He meowed. I shook my head. _

"_No." I meowed, " I was taken from my home." His eyes rolled. _

"_Really?" He meowed, " Then why are you trying to get back?" I gawked at him. _

"_Wouldn't you?" I asked. _

"_No. I'd make a new home there." He meowed. _

"_Why?" I asked. _

"_I wouldn't want to journey far away when I don't even know where I was going!" _

"_I do know where I'm going." I meowed. He shook his head. _

"_It's not important where you live." He meowed. My claws dug into earth. _

"_Yeah?" I murmured. " Stupid furball." He glared at me. _

"_What'd ye say?" He hissed. _

"_You're a stupid furball." I hissed. His eyes narrowed. _

"_Ye better take that back!" He spat. _

"_I'd rather not." I meowed. _

"_How can you not care where you live?" I asked. _

"_Yer tryn' to be diff'cult aren't ye?" He hissed. _

"_You are." I meowed. I bent and licked my chest. He grunted. He opened his mouth to say something when something crashed through the undergrowth around me. I crouched, ready to spring if I had to, when something very large crashed through the bushes and crashed over me. I let out a wail. At the moment, I thought it was a badger. I squealed in fright. I felt hot breathe on my face. _

"_Toadpaw!" A familiar voice meowed. I suddenly recognized the scent spilling over me. _


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The shadow above me was broken only by two moonlit orbs of blue. Breathe swirled around my muzzle, blowing the scent of fresh kill and hay into my nose.

"Toadpaw, are you alright?" A voice murmured above me.

"I _was_ fine until you crashed into me!" I mewed indignantly, choking between words. The cat blinked at me.

"Oh, uhh right." He meowed awkwardly. I blinked expectantly. He jumped off from me, landing on his large paws. I rolled onto my stomach, heaving myself up the way I normally did. It struck me how easy it was becoming for me to do this. Rye stood in front of me, patches of his gray-and-white fur shone in the moonlight.

"You owe me an explanation." He mewed quietly.

"I don't owe you anything." I meowed coolly. He stepped toward me.

"Why'd you leave?" He asked. I cringed.

"I didn't think you'd like ShadowClan, besides, Reedstar really hates cats that aren't Clanborn, the journey'd be a waste." I lied. He looked at me.

"Liar." He meowed. I let out a wordless hiss.

"I don't lie." Another lie, I do lie. Quite often. Rye rolls his eyes. I sigh.

"Do you ever go away?" I mewed. He studied me with a scorching gaze that burns into my eyes.

"Is that what you want?" He meows hoarsely. My eyes widen.

"You want the truth?" I rasp. He cocks his head to the side.

"No. I want you to feed me lies." He meowed, his voice dripping sarcasm. My eyes rolled.

"Fine, fine." I meowed. "Ugh, keep your paws still."

"Well." Rye mewed, his eyes expectant.

"No, I don't want you to go away." I mumbled. "What I don't want is for you to lose your sister." Rye sighed.

"She won't care." He murmured. My eyes popped open wide, my jaw dropped.

"Rye! No, what possessed you to think that?" I meowed indignantly. He sighs, his head drops, and he rakes his claws across the grounds, shredding the leaf-rot.

"She just won't, okay?" He growled. I lash my tail impatiently. He looks at me.

"Anyway, you need me more." He mewed dismissively. My ShadowClan blood bubbled up inside me and spilled out.

"I don't need you!" I spat. Rye jumped back, and I was crouched on the ground in a ready battle stance. He looked at me, appalled.

"Wha- what do you mean?" He stammered. I blinked, it began to sink in that I had really hurt his feelings. I swallowed hard. I glanced around, and bolted for the bushes, running as fast as I could, dodging the trees as I flew past them. I heard Rye's breathing not to far behind me, I swerved away from where I was running, the familiar scent of mud and bracken filled my mouth and nose, I accelerated, and headed

into the marshy area. A low hanging pine seemed to materialize in front of me. I leapt, and found myself clinging to the branches. I pushed myself onto one, and hid in the needles, just enough to see out. I heard the crunch of paws beating steadily behind me. A moment later, gray and white fur flashed past me. I cringed, Rye stopped. He looked around, trying to catch my scent. He looked around. He sighed.

"Ugh, come on, Toadpaw." He cried. "Stop running from me." The desperation frozen on his face made me cringe. I hunched over in a silent sob. His eyes flickered right past me.

"Please." He whispered. His eyes flickered past me over and over again. I started to creep out, but caught myself just in time. I pulled back, but the pine's needles _swish_ed together before I could pull back fast enough. Rye looked up, seeing just the faintest bit of my eyes. He raced toward the tree, launching himself into the needles. He slashed at branches that whipped around and smacked him back. I had no choice but to stand motionless. He finally reached my branch. His fur was spiked with sap, pine needles clung everywhere, out of his ears, in his tail, and stood like thick green whiskers on his muzzle. He spat, trying to lick the sap from his teeth, bits of pine needle dotting his saliva. I would have laughed, but I just couldn't due to moment's circumstances. When his mouth was needle-free, he began to talk in a blurred rush.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, I really can't stand it when cats get upset and I wanna set things straight. It wasn't fair the way I talked to you and I-" He stopped when a huge purr rumbled deep in my throat. He looked at me like I had three ears.

"Is your throat okay?" He asked uncertainly. I looked up at him, as soon as my head processed what he had said, I slipped out of the tree, landing on my back on the ground. His large, fluffy head poked out of the pine needles. The breathe was knocked out of me, and I laid silent for a minute. His eyes widened, and he pounced down to my side. After a few moments, air began flowing in my lungs. As soon as I could breathe, I laughed and laughed. He looked at me, his eyes narrowed, staring at me with a stone-hard gaze.

"Maybe you should sleep. You seem a little dazed." What he , meant to say was crazy. I couldn't answer him. After what seemed like moons I calmed down, panting.

"Let me repeat myself." He said, louder than he needed to. " Are you okay?" I bit my tongue until I could control myself. I rolled over, and got up the way I usually did. He stared at me.

"I'm okay." I said. He scoffed.

"If you're okay, why are you crazier than a dormouse?" He asked. I sighed.

"You make me laugh." I said. I padded closer to him, and nudged him with my shoulder. I had to lift my head to talk to him.

"You know, Hazel _will_ miss you." I whispered. Rye sighed.

"Yeah, I know," He said huffily. "but you know what? It's time that I left on my own. I need to grow up, I want to be free."

"Well, if you're so free, why do you follow me like a kit after his mother?" I challenged.

"Because, I'm worried that you'll hurt yourself, you know, it isn't good to leave crazy cats by themselves." He said matter-of-factly. I let out a playful snarl. He glanced at me with his sky-blue eyes.

"See what I mean?" He mewed. I hissed.

"Yeah, you need my help pretty desperately. You were smart enough to help yourself, though." I sniffed. "That's a good start." He pushed me. We walked aimlessly, in comfortable silence. He pressed his shoulder against mine. His thick pelt layered over mine, warding of the chilly night air. Here I was, on a beautiful night, walking with perhaps the best friend a cat could ever have. I sighed, and pressed myself closer to him.

* * *

**Awww ain't it just sweet?**


	11. Back in Shadowclan : A Storyline Extra

**I won't deny it, I've been slacking. I'm losing inspiration… I've decided to put off Chapter 8 for now. I'm gonna pick things back up with an extra. Not a POV like the last two…..**

Batpaw sat obediently in front of his mentor as he instructed once more about fighting techniques.

"Please, Batpaw. You haven't listened to one thing I've told you." Smokepelt mewed, frustrated. Batpaw looked back up at his father.

"Sorry, but…" He trailed off, "I still wonder about Toadkit sometimes." Smokepelt sighed, sitting down.

"Sit, Batpaw." He instructed. Batpaw warily lowered himself down. His father looked up for a moment.

"I've told you this before, Toadkit most likely won't come back. She was too curious for her own good. We don't know exactly what happened to her, but she isn't here. We've looked all over the territory. What else are we supposed to do? Cats die, Batpaw. The best thing we can do now is forget." Batpaw looked up at his father in horror.

"You want me to _forget? _Do you realize what you're asking? It'd be easier to lead the clan! There's no way!" Batpaw cried.

"Look, Batpaw," Smokepelt said gently, "I understand how you feel, I've lost friends before as well, but-"

"No!" Batpaw mewed, "I won't listen to you! I won't listen to you, not now, not ever! You're a liar! You don't understand!" Batpaw jumped up, backing away fearfully. Smokepelt stood up.

"Batpaw! Get back here, now!" Smokepelt growled. Batpaw looked up at his father, towering over him.

"Never!" He yowled, "Never again!" He turned into the reeds, and ran through the marsh, dodging large puddles of water and thorn bushes. Something inside of him was telling him his father's words were not true. Thoughts raced through his head, bits of different thoughts jumbled together, making a collage of different musings.

_Have to find her, bring her back, she can't be dead, wrong father, wrong!_

**Once again, really sorry for not updating! I've been really busy lately. ****J If any of you are still reading this, thanks for sticking with me. You deserve a cookie. **

**Love you all (but only if you review), **

**AquaFreez**


	12. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, I got some inspiration much earlier then I thought I would! YAY! Here's Chapter Eight. **

Chapter Eight

_Drip-drip-drip. _

I shook my head, my chin rubbing into the soft pine needles and dirt. Fat water droplets fell onto my head, weaving through my fur and dribbling down my neck and spine. I shut my eyes harder, trying to force myself back asleep.

_Drip-drip-drip. _

My ears flicked frantically, trying to flip off the water that chilled my skin, making me shiver. I sniffed. The water continued to fall over me. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

_PLOP!_

As if to emphasize my frustration, a particularly big drop splattered over me, soaking my head. It dripped into my eyes, over my nose, and into my mouth, bringing the taste of rain, pine needles, wood and soggy air. My eyes reluctantly snapped open, my teeth barred in a growl.

"Stupid water!" I hiss, shaking my soaked fur. I looked up from under the tree's branches. That night, a storm had rolled in, the thunder and lightning kept me up until long after moonhigh. Then, the water woke me up early, well before sunrise. I heard the soft snore of Rye next to me. I looked over, his pelt was darkened with water, but he still slept soundly. I never liked storms. The noised scared me, and while we lived in marshy land, I didn't like water. Rye was probably used to this, sleeping in the high reaches of the twoleg nest at night, he probably didn't mind it in the least. I got up and stretched my limbs. I remember how the elders always felt stiff when their bedding was wet, and now I knew the importance of dry bedding. I put that in the back of my mind, never complain when asked to find bedding for elders. My limbs cracked as I stretched them out, popping loudly and painfully. After stretching though, I felt alright. I yawned, passing out from under the tree. Despite my dislike of water, I couldn't help but marvel at the beauty the droplets brought. The pine trees seemed to glow with a green majesty in the moonlight, decorated with tiny twinkling orbs that shone bright like miniature moons, casting ghastly fragments of light across the land. The fading lights of Silverpelt emphasized the shadows of the pine needles, spearing through the light fragments that lay randomly across the ground. My breath caught in my lungs at the beauty of it all. I felt out of place, disturbing this quiet miracle, but I couldn't move. I heard a sigh from behind me. Turning around, I saw Rye padding out from the tree we took shelter in.

"The best part of the storm is after the actual rain." Rye said calmly, he couldn't have said it any better. I didn't say anything, just stood there.

"Don't you think so?" He asked. I nodded, still staying silent. He looked at me.

"Is everything all right?" He asked. I swallowed.

"Yeah, everything's okay." I mumbled. He smiled, standing next to me. I gazed at everything for a while, but soon, my feet became numb.

"Ack!" I cried. Rye looked at me.

"What is it?" He asked. I shifted my paws, but I couldn't tell that I'd move.

"I can't feel my paws!" I cried. Rye laughed.

"You'll be fine." He meowed, amused. "You should run it out." I nodded, and quickly started to run. He kept up with me as the ability to feel leaked back into my paws. After that, I just kept running for the fun of it. I broke through the undergrowth, and onto a little hill. I slipped in the long, slick grass, and tumbled, landing at the peak of the hill. The sun was rising. The golden sphere was just peaking above the horizon, blazing into the sky. The sky was layered with a harmony of pink and orange and scarlet, blasted over the normal blue sky. It was hard to believe, that no matter how much things go wrong, the world can still be beautiful. I suddenly was thankful for the storm last night, it had waken me up and let me see two things that both proved that another day was coming. Everything is beautiful. I lay down, taking in everything I saw. Rye sat next to me. Everything seemed perfect. There was a rustle in the bushes behind us. I turned around, but nothing was there.

"Did you hear that?" I asked. Rye looked at me.

"What?" He meowed. I shook my head. It must've been my imagination. Then I heard it again, the _swish _of leaves rubbing together. It couldn't be my imagination. I shut my eyes, trying to ignore it. Then, I heard a growl. This wasn't nothing. There was definitely something there. I turned around, and saw a black and brown blur charge out of the undergrowth. I flattened myself to the ground, but Rye was too late. The thing charged at him.

"No!" I yowled, and my instincts took over. I leapt at the beast. My claws dragged down its side, and came loose, I fell back onto the ground as it pushed forward. It turned around, snarling, it's fangs snapping viciously. It rounded on me, distracted from Rye. I hissed. It lunged for me, clipping me on the tail. I took no notice, too focused on fighting. I darted in, and bit it's leg, leaving a large wound near its paw. It yelped, and lifted it's foot off the ground for a second, blood gushing out of it. It's hurt whine changed back into an angry snarl. It pounced at me, pinning me and trapping me under it's huge paws. It started to bite me, tearing up my ears. I dug into it's pads with my hind claws. It ignored me, though the pressure lightened. I wriggled out from under it enough to bring out my front paw, I slashed my claws between its eyes, slashing down to the soft spot on the bridge of its nose. It jumped into the air, and I rolled, getting up with the same motion. I whirled around, slicing open its cheek, right down to the mouth. It snapped its jaws as my claws raked between its teeth. The tips of my claws snapped into jagged tips. I landed with a thud, and staggered to the side as the creature lunged at me again, jaws snapping viciously. It's side was vulnerable, I jumped towards the curve of it's ribcage, darted under it, and leapt onto its back. I tore at it's back, the creature ran around, trying to throw me off, but I was to intent on tearing into its spinal cord. I bit its neck, and the creature thrashed once, throwing me off to the ground, and sped towards the trees. I heard the crack in my side, and knew that I had broken a rib. Blood coated my paws and muzzle, spiking over my mouth and up to my eyes, I couldn't tell if it was mine or otherwise. I panted, pain stabbed when I breathed in, but I ignored it due to my shortness of breath. My eyes barely took anything in, I couldn't think. The need to defend ebbed, shrinking back into the abyss in my mind in which it came from. I coughed, and the pains from all over my body returned. I flicked my ears, and I already knew that they were half gone, ripped and jagged like pieces of bark from a tree. Exhaustion overcame my body, beginning to swallow me whole. My eyes started to close.

"T-Toadpaw?" Rye stuttered from somewhere. I opened my mouth to reply, but the broken rib rejected, giving me a painful reminder not to speak. Rye rushed towards me.

"Toadpaw!" He cried. He nudged me with his head. I flicked my ears to let him know that I'd heard him, and sunk into deep blackness.


	13. Chapter 9

**The chapters are coming quicker now… Enjoy. **

* * *

My eyes cracked open gently, and surprisingly, all pain was gone. I breathed in a breath of the air, which strangely felt as soft as down in my lungs. I shakily stood up, my paws unsteady.

"Where am I?" I asked warily, glancing around. There wasn't much to see. I stood in a small tunnel, the sides were dark, and at the end there was a pinpoint of pure sunlight.

"I didn't expect you here so early, you know." A voice said. I looked up, squinting my eyes, just making out the bleak outline of another cat standing in front of me.

"Who are you?" I ask. The voice laughs gently.

"That's not important, but listen: Right now, you may not know it, but you're in bad shape. If you go back out there, it won't feel good. We don't do this for many cats, but it's going to be particularly painful for you. That's why I'm giving you a choice; you can turn around that way, and go back to the painful future that awaits you, or you can come with me, and escape all of that." I bit my tongue. The cat in front of me waited patiently. Inside of me, it was internal warfare. One side screaming to turn back, to live my life, while the other fighting to go with this strange cat. I didn't trust her, though. While her demeanor was gentle, her words seemed double-barbed. I couldn't describe it, but she seemed too serene, like she was really itching for me to come with her.

"I want to see your face." I demanded. I saw the silhouette cock her head to the side.

"Why?" She asked, I detected the tiniest pinch of discomfort in her voice.

"Why not?" I countered. There was silence. My distrust swallowed me whole, I knew that I couldn't choose to go with her.

"If you wish." She meowed reluctantly. There was a tiny flash of light. The she-cat had a slender build, beautiful. Her muscles hugged her figure tightly under her short, golden pelt. She had a long face, with a dark brown nose and thin, long whiskers. Her eyes were round and large, shining bright blue mixed with golden brown. Now I knew I couldn't trust her; I don't rely on beauty, and so far, my policies haven't failed me. I backed away slowly.

"What are you doing?" She asked, the light faded, and she was a silhouette once more.

"Leaving." I murmured. She advanced forward.

"And why would you want to do that?" She asked, her voice darkened, becoming more sinister.

"I don't want to leave my life." I meowed, trying to shake off my fear. The cat crouched, ready to spring.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." She growled. I saw her shape begin to change, becoming bigger, looking less and less like a cat. I turned around, and tried to run. There was a snarl behind me, and I heard that thing running behind me. I ran faster, trying to run for dear life. The walls began to constrict around me, forcing me lower. There was a tiny light at the end of the tunnel, but then, I thought about it, and that creature had been blocking the other exit. I stopped, it was a trick. I turned around, and bolted straight at the creature, leaning forward, putting all of my weight into my shoulders. I closed my eyes, awaiting the collision, but found none.

I opened my eyes, blinking. I was laying in tall grass, exactly where I was before, my rib ached, and my ears felt numb.

"Toadpaw!" Someone mewed. I saw a big gray face in front of me. I grumbled something that probably didn't make sense.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Rye cried, his eyes were watery as he looked at me. I grunted, still struggling to speak. I sucked in a breath.

"I am too." I said, my voice was strained, and my lungs screamed not to speak, but I had to say something. I adjusted my head in the grass, closing my eyes again, drifting off into a more peaceful sleep. And for once, I wasn't lying.


	14. Chapter 10

**I bet you guys thought I was never coming back, huh? My original goal at the beginning of the summer was to write a bunch of chapters for this. That didn't happen due to the fact that I am a procrastinator and a giant SLACKER. Sue me.**

* * *

_I will search forever, if that's what it takes._

He ran straight to the Thunderpath, knowing that that's where they would assume he went. The young black apprentice snorted; how they underestimated him. He dragged his paws and crashed through as much vegetation as possible, leaving as obvious a trail as they expected a reckless apprentice to. He stopped panting on the side of the line of black rock, watching the heat of the sun ripple up from it's surface.

Batpaw's ears swiveled, and he heard the faint sound of Smokepelt coming after him. He could tell by how loud the noise was when the paws made contact with the ground. This was the one benefit he had overof being Smokepelt; he had inherited his mother's large ears, and could hear much better, even though they seemed too big for his small body. Quickly rolling in the greasy grass, he disguised his sent, before dashing back into the bushes, this time, being much more careful, not making a sound or rubbing against anything.

After taking cover in a hollow log, he chanced a peek out from a knothole. Smokepelt was standing there, looking around. He sighed, his gaze traveling down the thunder path as a monster passed by with a cloud of noxious fumes. Batpaw's ears perked up as he caught the sound of Smokepelt mewing under his breath.

"What will I tell Frogfur?"

Batpaw's heart dropped into his belly. His mother would be so distressed. Batpaw began to have second thoughts.

"No," he whispered so quietly he could barely hear himself, "Toadkit needs me, I will find her."

He crawled out of the log, careful not to touch the sides or brush up against anything. When he reached the end of the fallen tree, he came nose to nose with something black and fluffy. Blinking, Batpaw began to weave his way around the thing, when he noticed the white stripe down along the skunk's back. He froze, his eyes skunk jumped back and lifted it's tail.

"Oh, dung." Batpaw took a deep breathe and prepared himself.

The next moment, he was wrapped in the skunk spray's odor. Batpaw could taste the foul spray, and he hadn't even opened his mouth. He blinked his eyes, which stung like fury. Getting up, he dashed away as fast as he could, more than a little clumsily. Looking through the trees every once in a while, he made sure he was staying parrallel to the Thunderpath. He stumbled, growing tired, when he turned sharply when he saw the Thunderpath turn. He jumped out from the trees, and looked. Part of the path broke away, leading to Carrionplace and onwards. Batpaw knew that Toadpaw had been hit on the Thunderpath; everyone did. He also knew she'd been run over on the ShadowClan side, so, since all of the monsters went on towards Highstones, then Batpaw decided that that was his best bet of finding Toadkit. He walked on the path towards Carrionplace. He heard small paws scratching the ground, rough, harsh squeaking. Rats. He started to pick up the pace. Rats were dangerous, and if you were bitten... He had heard stories of even the toughest Warriors falling to just one infected cut.

Thankfully, he passed Carrionplace without incident, and kept going. In the distance, he saw fields, and beyond that, he could just barely make out the tops of trees. He took one last look back at the territory he came from.

"Once I find Toadkit, I'll be back."

* * *

**I did a Batpaw chapter this time... There isn't much for Toadkit to do, right now. She's a little unconscious with a broken rib. I won't give up on this story, but if anyone (if there's anyone out there...) would have any ideas to help me out a little (I could use a couple suggestions), let them fly! If I don't use your idea by any chance, it's nothing personal. **

**Love you all!**

** Aqua**


End file.
